Is It a Dificult Memori
by rin nara seasui
Summary: Summary : intinya, ceritanya tuh kayak gini. Killua menolong Gon dan terpaksa harus dirawat dulu. Ketika itu Killua dirawat oleh Kurapika


**Is It a Dificult Memori  
Disclaimer : punya siapa lagi kalau bukan Togashi Yoshihiro-sensei.  
Rated : K+  
Genre : Friendship/Romance  
WARNING : Buat semua jangan bahas tuh judul ya, karena judulnya dibuat bukan untuk apa-apa. ceritanya gaje, OOC, typo berserakan.**

**Summary : intinya, ceritanya tuh kayak gini. Killua menolong Gon dan terpaksa harus dirawat dulu. Ketika itu Killua dirawat oleh Kurapika.**

Huh! Sejam setelah aku menolong Gon, aku masih belum sadar sepenuhnya. Aku dimana sekarang? Ini sudah berpaa jam? Aku tidak tau pasti. Namun setelah aku kembali sadar dan membuka mataku kembali, aku melihat sebuah ruangan yang senyap, sunyi dan sepi namun nyaman. Disana hanya ada aku dan Gon. Aku seperti yang kalian lihat saat ini. Terbaring di kasur empuk yang mungkin miliknya. Dan sttt! Gon sekarang tengah tertidur di meja belajarnya. Mungkinkah dia belajar? Pasti tidak. Aku yakin itu karena tidak ada buku di meja Gon. Bahkan pena saja tidak ada. Mungkin ini memang kasur Gon hanya saja karena aku yang tidur disini, Gon jadi terpaksa tidur di meja belajarnya.

_Flashback_

"Hei! Kalian jangan memeras orang tua. Kalian itu harusnya menghormati orangtua!" Teriak Gon dari kejauhan saat melihat gerombolan preman mengambil tas nenek-nenek. Preman itu sontak langsung melirik ke arah Gon yang sok hormat pada orangtua itu. Salah ya? maaf diralat sedikit, Gon memang hormat pada orangtua.

"Masih anak kecil sudah sok hebat kalian?"

Kalian? Bukan kamu ya? kan Gon sendiri? Tentu saja kalian. Kali ini Author gak salah. Bukan hanya Gon yang sok hormat dengan orang tua. Disamping Go nada aku juga.

"Percuma Gon bicara dengan orang yang kepalanya lebih keras dari batu."

"Anak bre-pip-k! ulangi katamu barusan."

"Mau kuulangi? Begini 'Percuma Gon bicara dengan orang yang kepalanya lebih keras dari batu'."

"Ki-Killua!" Gon panik melihatku membantah para preman itu.

Dengan cepat salah satu dari preman itu menyerangku dan dengan cepat aku menghindarinya. Dan takluklah sang preman tersebut. Kemudian, maju satu preman lagi. dan dengan tangkas aku menghantam kepala preman tersebut dengan dinding salah satu rumah di dekat sana. Kemudian yang terakhir, menggunakan jurus untuk menghancurkanku, tapi karena aku terlalu kuat maka yang pertama kali diserang adalah Gon.

"Hei Gon! Menyingkir dari sana!" teriakku.

Namun, Gon terlambat mengetahui karena ia tengah membantu si nenek memakan lollipop. Duh, ngawur lagi. maksudnya membantu si nenek berdiri dan menghitung uangnya.

Karena itulah maka akulah yang harus mengorbankan diri dan menjadi tameng untuk melindungi Gon. Setelah itu, Gon menjerit histeris melihat kematianku (belum mati kali!). iya deh. Gon menjerit histeris melihat aku yang jatuh perlahan, hingga Gon menitikkan air mata.

_Flashdisk eh maksdunya Flashback selesai._

Kreettt! Pintu terbuka dengan perlahan. Aku dengan cepat kembali ke posisi semula dan berpura-pura tertidur. Aku membuka mataku namun tetap mencoba seakan-akan aku masih tidur. Aku melihat siapa yang datang. Dan taukah kalian, siapa dia? Jika kukatakan rambutnya pirang, wajahnya terlalu cantik untuk ukurannya. Belum lagi tinggi badannya yang semampai itu.

Ya, namanya Kurapika. Mau apa dia? Pertanyaanku terjawab. Kurapika mendekati Gon dan menyelimuti badannya. Ia lalu melihat ke arah jendela kemudian berjalan mendekatinya. Pertanyaanku yang sebelumnya kini terjawab kembali. Sinar rembulan masuk melalui celah antara jendela dan dirinya. Menandakan ini sudah malam. Oh, aku pasti telah mengganggu Gon kalau begini.

Aku memejamkan mataku. Merasakan penyesalan karena telah mengganggu Gon. Padahal dia pasti mau tidur di kasurnya kembali, namun gara-gara aku dia terpaksa tidur di mejanya. Mana sudah malam. Perkiraanku ini pasti sudah jam 10 malam. Kalau begitu anggapanku yang berkata aku tidak sadar salaam satu jam salah besar. Buktinya ketika aku pingsan setelah menolong Gon matahari masih ada. Dan sekarang matahari sudah berganti bulan.

Kembali ku buka mataku sedikit. Oh tidak! Kenapa Kurapika berjalan kearahku? Dengan cepat kututup kembali mataku. Apapun yang akan dilakukan Kurapika aku hanya Lilahita'ala. Terserahlah. Palingan juga cuma mau menaikkan selimutku.

"Aduh!" Teriakku dengan penuh kesakitan. Dasar Kurapika! Mau apa juga dia menempelka obat salep kepanas itu kelukaku? Gara-gara dia aku jadi kesakitan nih. Dan tampaknya gara-gara aku dia jadi terkejut tuh.

"Maafkan aku Killua. Kupikir kau masih tidur." Kurapika cepat-cepat minta maaf padaku. Terlihat sekali kalau dia menyesal.

"Tak masalah." Aku membohonginya. Namun Kurapika tetap meminta maaf.

"Tapi Killua sekali lagi aku minta maaf."

"Iya. Kan sudah ku maafkan!" gerutuku mulai kesal.

"Yah, habis aku kan mengganggu tidurmu dengan menempalkan obat yang-"

"tak masalah kok. Memang aku dari tadi belum tidur." Eits! Sialan! Aku menutup mulutku dengan tangan kananku. Akhirnya karena aku sendiri rahasiaku terbongkar. Rahasia kalau aku daritadi tidak tidur lagi. Pasti Kurapika sadar kalau aku daritadi mengawasinya.

"Hmm." Kurapika tersenyum. Menambah manis wajahnya. Waduh, gak senyum aja kayak cewek, apalagi kalau senyum. Hatiku langsung meleleh karena hal itu (kalau udah bercanda lagi kayak gini deh! ,)

Dengan pelan tapi pasti, membuatku terkejut dan hampir saja jantungan, Kurapika menempelkan obat itu kembali. Namun kali ini rasanya tidak seperih yang tadi. Kalau yang tadi sih, perih banget. Bahkan ada rasa panasnya ketika sampai kulit serasa terbakar gitu (lebay banget!)

Apa mungkin ini Karena senyuman Kurapika? Masa' sih? Ibuku saja kalau senyum gak banyak pengaruh (Ibu Killua kapan tersenyum terakhir kalinya ya?)

"Semoga cepat sembuh ya Killua." Ucap Kurapika disertai senyuman yang tadi sambil melepaskan tangannya dan membiarkan obat tadi menempel di pipiku yang memar karena dipukul preman yang menyerang Gon. Kenapa aku menolong Gon ya? ah, masa bodoh.

Yang kuingat sekarang, para preman itu telah diamankan oleh pihak yang berwajib alias polisi. Kembali saat Kurapika tersenyum padaku. Ini kan cerita tentangku jadi suka-suka aku.

Aku masih terpaku menatap Kurapika, membuat Kurapika jadi tidak enak di dalam kamar tersebut. Dengan tenang Kurapika menghentikan senyumannya. Lalu melirik ke arah Gon. Syukurlah Gon tidak tau.

Dan dengan cepat Kurapika berjalan menuju pintu. Berhenti sebentar lalu menoleh ke dalam kamar. Dengan manja dia tersenyum, membuat wajahku jadi panas. Kemudian berkata "Selamat malam, ya!"

Aku tau senyuman itu bukan untukku. Karena saat itu, memang yang terakhir dilihatnya adalah aku, namun saat dia mengucapkan selamat malam yang dilihatnya adalah Gon.

Tamat


End file.
